Where the Feathers Fall
by Svetlana303
Summary: Hinata, also known as the little ball of sunshine, starts to get bullied. This later leaves to sever depression and self harm. Although he thinks his fake smile and fake attitude are working, its not. It's up to the Karasuno High Volleyball Club to help him through this mess. WARNINGS: Self harm, depressing, violence, language, rape, and slight slash. KageHina COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So! This is my first every anime fic, like ever! So please no flames, but I do recommend that you leave suggestions of improvement I could work on in the review section. Also this is a Non-Con fic (look it up if you don't know what it means) so if you're not interested in that kinda stuff. Well enough with my babbling and on with the story!**

 **WARNINGS: Self-harm, violence, language, slash implications and later non-con.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these volleyball wierdos.**

 **Chapter 1 – Where this all started**

It was a rainy day at Karasuno High School. Despite the depressing weather, everything at this high school seemed normal. Well, sorta normal.

School was almost over, and Volleyball Club was about to start. Finally the bell rang and the famous, idiotic duo was racing towards the school gym.

"I will never lose to you, King!" Hinata yelled

"Shut up carrot head, neither will I!" Kageyama spat back at Hinata.

As the two neared the gym, Hinata stopped with a sudden halt.

"Crap."

"What is it Hinata?"

"Sorry, Kageyama, but can you go tell our senpais that I will be late to volleyball practice."

"Why?" Kageyama asked.

"I think that I might have left my gym bag in my locker, I'll be right back!"

"You moro-"

Kageyama never got to finish his sentence. Instead he just sighed as he watched Hinata race towards the school. Kageyama just sighed and headed into the gym. He set his gym bag in the Club Room and headed towards the gym. He grabbed a volleyball and started spiking towards the wall.

 **15 minutes later**

Tanaka and Nishinoya were the last Volleyball Club members to arrive at the gym. Hinata still hasn't arrived yet and Kageyama was starting to get worried. _How long does it take to get a gym bag_ he thought?

"Oi, Kageyama, didn't Hinata come to practice early with you to the gym to start practicing a little early?" the captain of the team, Daichi Sawamura, asked.

"He said he left his gym bag in his locker but he hasn't come back yet, so I don't know where he currently is." As Kageyama finished his sentence, the whole gym fell into a state of silence. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces, even their sensei and coach. One might think that this situation isn't a big deal, but for Hinata this isn't considers normal of him.

Sugawara dashed to the Club Room and came back with Kageyama's cell phone. He then tossed it to him, who caught the cell the cell phone with ease.

"Call him, and see what's taking him so long. The rest of you, go on ahead and start practice while Kageyama is calling." Sugawara ordered.

"Aye." Replied the team

As Kageyama started dialing Hinata's number, butterflies started forming in his stomach. _What if he doesn't answer_ he thought to himself.

The good news is Hinata actually answered.

" _Hello?"_

"What do you mean ' _Hello_ '. Hinata where the hell are you you dumbass?!"

" _Oh… um well yeah uhhh about that."_

"About what?"

" _Can you please tell the coach that I won't be coming to practice today? I don't really fell all that well, and I just threw up. Since I don't feel well, I decided to leave early. I'm on my way home right now._

Kageyama was starting to get worried, because Hinata's voice sounded really shaky and broken. Sure he was sort of sick, but he's never heard his voice so depressing and scared before.

 _It's only because he's sick_ he told himself.

After of what felt like an hour of self-reassuring Kageyama finally began to speak.

"Uh…sure I guess." Was all that came out of Kageyama's mouth.

" _Ok, thanks."_

"Sure no problem, Hinata. Oh by the wa-"

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

The most cursed sound ever.

The sound of being hanged up on.

Lord help us all! Hinata just hung up. Sure, the conversation was practically over, but Hinata is not like that. Something was terribly off. Kageyama felt severely ill minded right now. He felt as if on the verge of feinting and falling over in front of all of his teammates.

"Um…Kageyama are you uh, ummmm, uhhh, how do I say this, alright?" Tsukishima asked sheepishly.

Sucks for him, because Kageyama completely ignored his question of semi-hospitality and sprinted towards his captain/senpai in a rush of panic.

"Hey Daichi-senpai, Hinata answered the phone."

"What did he say?" the captain asked Kageyama

"Well he answered saying that he didn't fell all that fell and asked for me to tell you that he won't be showing up to practice today. He also said that he is on his way home right now."

"Well that's too bad. Next time you see him tell him that I wish for him to get better soon."

"Sure thing. Oh and also I will be a little late, because I need to use the rest room. I promise it will be quick.

Kageyama didn't hear what his senpai had to say after that, nor did he care. His first priority was to find out if Hinata was ok. It was sort of a hunch, but Kageyama knew Hinata wasn't sick. This was off by a lot. Right now he was going to see if his hunch was correct. He sure wished it wasn't.

As Kageyama reached the hallway where Hinata's locker was located, he was beginning to panic. His heart was beating so hard and so fast he thought he would drop dead because of a heart attack right then and there. When he arrived at his destination panic spread throughout his body. He's never been this anxious and nervous in his entire life. Nope, not once not ever.

Kageyama's cold orbs stared at the steel locker, as if the locker and he where having an intense staring contest. He eventually gathered up all of his nerves and decided to do it. Yep. He was about to find out if his hunch was, in fact, a part of reality. He reached out his had to touch the cold, dark silver locker.

 _This is it, the moment of truth_

With one sold swing the locker door was open, and the sight before Kageyama's cold, blue eyes was enough to make Kageyama, yet again, on the verge of feinting.

 _thud-thud_

 _thud-thud_

 _thud-thud_

Kageyama was at a loss for words. His heart was pounding. Even though what lied ahead of him where normal, everyday items, they sure where scary as hell.

Inside Hinata's lockers was his gym bag and his cell phone.

 _This isn't right, this isn't right._

Yes, Kageyama, this is reality.

The gym bag that Hinata supposedly forgot in his locker and was to take home

And the cell phone that, supposedly Hinata, just called him on.

 **Sorry if the whole "Open locker thing" was a little too intense for just an opening for a locker. I tried to make it emotional. And also sorry if Kageyama was a bit OOC. By the way this is only a prologue type chapter. The next chapter will be what happened to Hinata, and the chapter after that will be the start of the real story! So stay tuned! The next chapter will be up really soon by the way. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter is here! Just to inform y'all who are reading this, I am really into this story so if you are curious update wise, I will be updating every 1-3 days. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Sure, it was only like four but its way better than nothing. I take everything you say into consideration just in case you were wondering. I know for sure that one thing I need to work on is pre-story babbling. I talk a lot in real life so I am sorry. Review suggestions for improvements, or anything else, just no flames please. Ok enough with this just go on and read the story.**

 **In this Chapter it is what happened to Hinata. Read if you are interested if not idk.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Language, rape, semi-graphic bullying scenes**

 **EXTREME WARNING! I am sorry if I wrote this wrong, or offended anyone. I know these subjects are really touchy, but I tried my best. This was based off a real life experience from a friend, but SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE!**

 **Enough said On With The Story! Oh and by the way, someone else owns these Volleyball Wierdos.**

 **Chapter 2 – Where the burden happened**

After the short conversation with Kageyama before afternoon volleyball practice, Hinata had run off to go and retrieve his gym bag. He was running at a high pace, which led to the clumsy decoy to trip and fall. As he began to stand up, he turned around to see what had caused him to fall on his face. A bright, orange cone that had a piece of paper attached to it was lying on the floor. Hinata bent down to get a closer look at what the sign had said.

 _Caution – Throw up ahead. If your locker is located in this hallway, please proceed to going around the school. Sorry for the inconvenience, this mess will be cleaned up shortly._

Well, great. This was Hinata's luck in everyday life. He thought this was stupid. _To be honest, if they had the time to place the orange cone there in the first place, why would they leave it there and not bother to clean it up themselves._ As he was staring at the sign dumbfounded and aggravated, he pondered in his mind whether or not he should wait for the mess to be cleaned up, or go the back way that lead from around the school to a side door that would eventually lead back to where he was now. This was a tough decision, because both of the decisions were equally bad. Here is why.

The first option was just way out of the picture. Just the thought of hearing Daichi-senpai's reaction we he told him he was late because there was throw up in the hallway. In addition, there are excessively many risks time wise. This could take forever considering some of the staff's logic, but considering his current luck this will not be cleaned up soon.

The second option was, in fact, really scary. He has never been around the backside of the school before, and was not in the mood for something bad to happen. It is school grounds, but he has never been there before. After thinking, Hinata just decided to go with the second option. It was a waste of time to think about this. After all, nothing could really scare Hinata, right? The scariest thing that has ever happened to Hinata was the time where Hinata had accidently served the volleyball to the back of Kageyama's head. Now that was scary.

Hinata just sighed as he jogged outside of the school. As he turned the corner, he came to a stop. He decided not to jog anymore, because there were many rocks scattered across the floor. A last minute injury was the last thing Hinata needed right now. As he walked, the pace he was walking started to pick up. Even though it was still bright outside, the place gave him the creeps. He simply just brushed it off as the sight of the door came into a clear view.

Hinata froze. He stood there in shock and stayed as quite as possible. He was trying to hear what that noise was. The noise started to become louder and louder, and idea popped into mind. He could just barely make out the noise.

It was footsteps. Just as the idea came to mind, a large mass of shadow had loomed over him.

 _Yeah, there are definitely people behind me_

He didn't really know what to do, so he just did what Hinata would do.

He turned around, and his jaw dropped. What I was standing before were four people, each two meters tall. _So… this is the height that the Iron Wall is estimated to_ he thought. He would no longer joke about Tsukishima being two meters tall. Comparing Tsukishima to these people would be like comparing Hinata to Kageyama. Not only were they tall, but they were pretty buff too. These people would easily be mistaken for American football players.

"So, do you people need anything?" Hinata asked

The four men just stood there. He could not tell what they looked like. They were all dressed in dark clothing with hoods covering the top half of their face. They did not answer, so Hinata took that as a no.

Biggest mistake he ever made.

As he turned around ignoring the four people, he didn't even make it three-quarters of the way around.

He was slammed against the school wall as a massive wave of pain had spread throughout his entire body. One of the men had his hands around his neck as the other man applied weight to his shoulders. Painfully, the two men had forced Hinata onto his knees with a sudden _smack!_ As his vision blurred he began to panic. He did not know what was going to happen to him, and he began to fear for his life.

 _Where the hell are the security cameras? Will someone please be worried and go looking for me?_

His breathing was ragged and quick as the third man squatted down to eye level so they would both be face to face (even though he still could not see the top half of his face). His breath smelled of pure alcohol. _Great, this person is drunk._ Since he was drunk, they probably all were. The only thing he could do was to hope for the best and just get the fuck out of here.

Finally, the man that was squatting down spoke up.

"Now listen kid, my buddy over here is looking for some fun, and you are going to give it to him. If not, you would be putting your own life one the line, it's your choice."

Hinata had a vague idea of what the man meant by "fun". He just wanted to get out of this mess. He could feel tears flowing down his face, and eventually making their way down to the ground, slowly dripping from his chin. He wanted to scream for help, but his throat would not let him, as it was dry as a desert. The two people holding Hinata down suddenly let go, leaving Hinata slouched against the school wall. All of his muscles where aching like hell. His sobbing was out of control. As he lifted his head, there was only one man there. It seemed like the other three had left. Hinata didn't know what to do, so he did what any other person would try to do.

He tried to scream.

Of course, it did not work because the second Hinata had opened his mouth the guy rushed at him, and picked up Hinata buy the face.

"S-stop….p-p-pleasee.." Hinata stammered.

To Hinata's surprise, the man let go of Hinata's face, dropping him on the floor. After that he reached inside is pant pocket and pulled out a gun. This action caused Hinata to gasp, leaving his mouth wide open in panic, shock, fear, and many other different emotions. Instead of giving any threat of shooting him, the mysterious man put the gun back in his pocket.

"So, as you can see, I have a gun. You are going to do everything I say or _BANG!_ " he said, finally speaking. His voice was a deep monotone pitch, and it had a strong stench of alcohol. _So he's drunk_ Hinata thought.

Hinata could not believe this was happening. This person was going to do things to Hinata that would make him feel dirty for a long time.

Things happened extremely fast.

The man grabbed Hinata's neck with a firm grip, pulling upwards to get Hinata to stand up. He flipped Hinata over so that his face was against the wall. He heard the sound of a belt. It almost seemed as if the man was un-doing his belt buckle…. _oh no oh no oh no_. Now it was for sure. Hinata knew exactly what this man was going to do to him, and it was dirty, really dirty. He yelped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, resting on his belt buckle.

"I think you know what to do." The man said.

He was correct, and Hinata did not want to admit that. He knew exactly what to do, but he did not want to do it. _The gun_ he thought to himself. Hinata did not know if this was instinct, or if is fear overcame him. He slowly undid the buckle on his belt, took it off, and threw it on the ground. After that he started to pull his pants down as slow as possible, trying to procrastinate as much time as possible.

"That's it, I can't stand this anymore, you are taking forever." The man said.

As he said this, he reached out and yanked down his pants, along with his boxers. This action made Hinata butt-naked. He never would have thought that he would be doing this in his lifetime, especially at school! He bit his lip in embarrassment and fear, which caused his lip to bleed. The situation made him want to throw up. The taste of metal and blood in his mouth made the barfing sensation worse. After Hinata was exposed, the man also pulled down his pants and underwear. He dared not to look, because then he would definitely throw up at that.

All thoughts cleared as a sudden pain spread throughout his butt. The man was definitely inside of Hinata, and it hurt like fucking hell. Hinata tasted the taste of cotton, as the man had tied a really thick cloth tightly around his mouth.

"This is going to hurt." He said

The man started thrusting. He did not start out slow at all. He went from standing still to pushing with everything he got. Hinata was in extreme pain, as he was spitting out all sorts of curse words and threats at the man. The faster he went, the more pained Hinata was. He was sobbing his heart out, and felt as dirty as ever. "Stop! Please STOP!" Hinata screamed, but no sound came out. His vocal cords and lungs felt as if they froze in place. He felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets from all of his crying. As if things could not get any worse, his ass started bleeding. The blood started to drip down Hinata's thigh all the way to the ground. Hinata thought this was the end of it, but it was not close to over. As the man came inside of him, Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs. He pounded his fists against the wall as his mind went blank. After "it" stopped the man simply exited Hinata, pulled up his pants and left.

Hinata felt vulnerable. He was dirty. He did not know what to do, and was scarred for life. He could not bring himself to reality. His life would never be the same, and Hinata was having a hard time thinking that. His breathe was heavy, and dots were dancing among his vision. He wanted to fall asleep. He wanted to fall asleep forever.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring_

Great, his phone rang, and of course it was him.

It was fucking Kageyama.

He couldn't have him worrying about him. He quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and answered the phone.

 _How am I going to make this believable_ Hinata thought.

"Hello?"

" _What do you mean 'Hello?' Hinata where the hell are you you dumbass?!"_

"Oh…um well yeah uhhh about that."

" _About what?"_

"Can you please tell the coach that I won't be coming to practice today? I don't really feel all that well, and I just threw up. Since I don't feel well I decided to leave early. I'm on my way home right now."

There was a long pause before Kageyama finally answered.

" _Uh…sure I guess."_

"Ok, thanks."

After that, Hinata hung up. Hinata tried his best to sound like himself, the Hinata that was clean and happy. Tears were falling down his face and he could not move a muscle. He was aching all over and did not want to move at all. Unfortunately, he had to. Hinata slowly and sluggishly made it to the door with the support of the school wall. He maneuvered through the halls and reached his locker. When it opened, Hinata's gym bag was still inside, the one he was retrieving to get. He did not want to look at the thing, because this bag was the reason behind all of this. His mind was in a complete state of fear and shock that his body moved for him. Hinata threw his cell phone into the locker, slammed it shut, and made his way back home. Hinata had forgotten about the barf, as for it was no longer there, and did not matter right now. He eventually made it to the bike rack to where his bike was. His was too fatigued to stand, and his knees buckled which cause him to fall to the ground.

 _I have to do this. I have to go home. I need to be clean again._

Good thing Hinata had a lot of will power. He stood up slowly and sighed. This was going to be a long ride home.

While Hinata was biking his way back home, he was thinking to himself, trying to cheer himself up. There was no way in heck he was telling anyone about this. Not now, at least.

When he reached his house, he got off his bike and silently sneaked inside of his house. Thankfully, Natsu was at day care and his mom was working late. Hinata no longer felt sadness or depressed. The memory was starting to fade. He hopped in the shower and tried to clean himself good. He had to clean himself five times over to feel clean enough to get out of the shower.

When he hopped on, he got into his pajamas, had dinner, brushed his teeth, and headed towards the bedroom. Before he hopped into bed, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess and his skin was paler than usual. On the outside, he was clean, but on the inside, he was the exact opposite. As he looked at himself in disgust he sighed and turned off the light.

As Hinata was lying in bed, many thoughts came to his mind. He tried smiling a genuine smile, hoping that it looked real. His muscles were sore and aching. Hinata was getting drowsy and had a major headache, but was too tired to care. He did not realize it, but tears were streaming down his face.

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

 **SO! This was the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Review rainbows and suggestions if you like. Will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to all my fellow viewers who are actually continuing to read whatever the heck I'm writing. Just saying Chapter 2 is most likely going to be the most cringe-worth chapter (I hope). Now that all that ish is done and over with I can finally get to the more dramatic part!**

 **Even though I said this imma say it again: Sorry if I offended anyone while writing this.**

 **WARNINGS: self-harm and severe depressing thoughts (and my childish writing skills {bad grammar and spelling})**

 **I do not own any of these people, just this weird twisted plotline**

 **ALSO EXTREME KUDOS TO THOSE WHO UNDERSTAND WHAT HINATA DID TO PASS TIME IN HIS DREAM.**

 **And On With The Story!**

 **Where the Effects Took Place**

 _Hinata was sitting in a dark, hasty alleyway. He could tell it was midnight, because the moon, bright as ever, was frozen in the middle of the sky. There were no signs of life, and Hinata could hear his own ragged breathing. He sat there leaning against a moldy brick wall. The atmosphere Hinata was in was like no other he had experienced. With every breath he took, a sharp, pained feeling spread throughout his lungs. Hinata had no idea where he was, or what he was doing here. Even though the moon was still frozen in its place in the middle of the sky, it felt as if hours had gone by. To pass time, Hinata decided to ease his mind with numbers. He began counting backwards from one-thousand by sevens. He had gotten to one-hundred, and nothing had happened yet. Once he reached zero, his mind, along with the atmosphere, had went into a state of dead, eerie silence. This peaceful nothing was interrupted by a wave of harsh words that were each directed at Hinata._

 _You are dirty._

 _No one will like you._

 _Is this what you want?_

 _How could you do something like this?_

 _Why?_

 _Why won't you be clean?_

 _Will you ever be clean again?_

 _If so, when will it be?_

 _The wave of insults regarding "the incident" just kept on coming. As they continued, flashes of "that night" came popping right into his mind. He no longer had control of what was happening. Hinata just wanted everything to go away. He wanted to crawl inside a hole, and live there forever. Hinata just wanted to die._

Hinata shot up from his bed. He was panting like a dog in the sun with no water. He just sat there silently, feeling the sweat drops fall into his sheets. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. Eventually, the tears fell from the eyelids and onto the sheets, joining the droplets of sweat.

There was no way Hinata could go back to sleep. Not after the dream, he just had. He was afraid of what would pop into his mind next. As he looked over at his clock, which read 4:23, Hinata made up his mind. There was no way he could go back to school today. Not in a million years. He did not care if his friends got worried. Knowing them, if he went to school in his current condition, he was sure to be found out. After the incident, it was decided that Hinata wouldn't tell anyone. IT was just a one-time thing, and he would just go on with his life normally without any interruptions. Hinata knew that if he would just let it go, things would start to get better on their own. He already had an excuse for not going to school today. He would just lie and say that he was sick. After all, he did lie to Kageyama on the phone, telling him he was sick, so he should not be worried.

Deep in thought, Hinata, for just a moment, forgot about reality. He sighed as he looked over at his clock again, which this time read 5:03. Hinata had spent almost an hour sitting in bed, just thinking about life. Even though he was not going to school today, and even though he took one yesterday, he had to take a shower today. Even though cleaning himself multiple times over, he still did not feel clean.

Before his shower, Hinata got out of his bed and made his way over to his desk. He picked up his laptop, and opened up his email. He quickly sent an email to Takeda-sensei explaining he will not be at school or practice, and asking him to tell the team where he is. After sending the email, he closed his laptop and started to get ready for his shower.

Hinata walked to where all his clothes were located, and picked up a comfortable outfit, which was sweats, a plain shirt, and a black hoodie. After he picked out what he was going to where, he undressed and headed into the bathroom.

He limped while he walked. Things were not like this yesterday after the incident. Things were hazy, his muscles barely ached, and the memory was starting to fade. Yet when he woke up everything was worse.

After finally making it to the bathroom, Hinata collapsed onto the bathroom floor. His muscles hurt like hell, and pain spread to his back (where he was pushed up against the wall) and his legs were extremely wobbly. Hinata eventually dragged himself to the bathtub and turned the water on. When he finished testing the right temperature, he stood up and looked into the bathroom mirror. A slight gasp escaped from Hinata's lips at the sight on his back. Right in the middle of his back was a big, purple and black bruise. He thought the impact against the wall was hard, but he did not expect this much damage.

Eventually, the mirror became unusable. All the mist from the hot water had spread throughout the whole bathroom. Hinata made his way to the shower, stepping inside the tub, and just stood there, letting the water pour down his face.

Hinata eyes had just been looking straight ahead the whole time in the shower. The pair of brown eyes looked over, as something had caught his eye. He just took a long, deep breath. The item that had caught his eye was a bar of soap. The same bar of soap that he had used last night to get all the dirty off him (even though it did not work). Tears started forming in his eyes as memories of that night started rushing into his mind. Subconsciously, his arm reached out to the bar of soap and his hands wrapped along it, almost causing to fall out of his grip.

He started scrubbing himself repeatedly. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how red his skin became, he still felt dirty as ever. At this point, he was sobbing and silently screaming. Hinata had put all half of his efforts to try to be quiet, and not wake Natsu or his mom up. The other half of his efforts were toward getting the memories out of his head. He felt as if the harder he tried the more vivid they became. He began to scrub harder and harder. He eventually ended up back against the wall, sitting down in the tub, with water pounding down on his head. His arm was violently moving forward and backwards in attempt to get rid of the dirtiness he felt. The harder he scrubbed, the more helpless he felt. That was until his arm banged against the shelf that held all of the soaps and shampoos. From the top of the shelf, something fell off. After the pain in Hinata's elbow subsided, he saw what it was, and his eyes lit up.

 _It was a razor_

Without a thought, Hinata grabbed the razor and examined it carefully. There was no way he would do what his mind told himself what he was about to do, but Hinata did not really have a choice in the matter. He no longer did a long time ago.

Without much thought, Hinata took the razor and dragged it across his thigh. Regret filled his body as Hinata yelped at the sudden wave of pain. Despite what it felt like, Hinata felt like he needed more of this pain.

If the soap could not do anything, maybe the razor will.

Making sure that he did not cut deep, Hinata dragged the razor across his left thigh making shallow, long lines that horizontally paralleled with all of the other lines. Even though his thoughts were different from his actions, he did not want to do this. Self-harm was never the answer.

His mind thought; _why am I doing this? What is the purpose of my actions? It should not be like this. What am I even doing?_

His body thought; _I need more pain. This is definitely a good way to get rid of my filth. Why haven't I thought of this sooner? It needs to be deeper!_

Eventually the bath water had become a shade of tinted red. Hinata was lucky, because he had enough body control to cut shallow, even though he should not be cutting at all. As Hinata looked down as his left thigh, tears were flowing once again. There was no way in heck he would be playing volleyball tomorrow, so he had to think of another excuse once again, even though he was not going to play in the first place.

Hinata cleaned everything up and got dressed. When he looked inside the bathroom cabinet, he saw that they were out of bandages. _Shit_.

The last thing Hinata wanted to do was go out into public. Sadly, he had to. To keep the blood from seeping into Hinata's sweats, he quickly wrapped his thigh in toilet paper. As he closed the bathroom cabinet, he came face to face with himself. Even though he looked like complete crap, he looks better than last night and this morning.

Hinata sighed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. His mom had already left for work, and Natsu had already been sent to daycare. He silently thanked his mom for having mother intuition. That saved Hinata a lot of explaining.

For breakfast, Hinata decided to make himself pancakes. After mixing all the ingredients and cooking them, he set them down on the table and began to eat.

Not even a bite into the food and Hinata's stomach had already begun to hurt. This was terrible.

Hinata still felt like crap despite everything that he did to calm himself down. When Hinata's stomachache subside, a headache creeped its way into Hinata's head. Of course, this had to happen. Now a trip to the local pharmacy was one-hundred percent needed. Hinata put the un-eaten pancaked into fridge, put on his shoes, and headed out on his bike.

Usually the ride to the store would only take thirty minutes, but it ended up taking an hour, because of how much pain Hinata was experiencing.

Hinata sighed of relief when he had reached the store. He got off his bike, put it on the bike rack, put up his hood, and walked into the store. As he entered the store, he tried his best to keep a low profile. Just recently had Hinata find out that school was over already. If someone from school saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it.

His pace quickened as he was walking down the first-aid aisle. The headache had disappeared and now his only mission was to get bandages. When he reached the aisle, his brown eyes immediately started to scan the rows for bandages. His eyes finally found themselves situated on a shelf at the end of the aisle. He ran down the aisle and grabbed the pack of bandages. The good thing was there were not a lot of people here, so the line was short. He impatiently began to twiddle his thumbs, anxious to go back home.

"Next person in line please."

Hinata rushed towards the register, and practically slammed the box of bandages onto the counter. The person at the register seemed to get the memo, and picked up the pace a little bit. After the bandages were put into a plastic bag, Hinata paid the amount of money they cost and turned around to leave.

His movements were cut short when a certain someone walked into the shop.

This certain someone was tall. He was blonde. He had glasses. He was wearing headphones around his neck. He was part of the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

He was Tsukishima.

"Oi! Baka, I thought you were si-" poor Tsukishima didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Hinata, with the bag still in hand, ran passed Tsukishima, knocking him down. Hinata ran as fast as he could. There was no way this was happening. His feet were pounding on the ground. His heart was beating fast. His vision was misty. His breathing was ragged.

Hinata was severely panicking.

He left his bike behind and ran as fast as he can. He did not care where he ran, as long and he lost Tsukishima. Step after Step. Hinata was still running. He was running for what felt like a hour before he doubled over in pain. Hinata took a quick glance behind him to check if Tsukishima was on his tail or not. Knowing him, he probably didnt give two fucks about him.

After some of the pain settled down, Hinats weakly brought himself to stand up. He rested his hand on a nearby wall to help support his weight.

 _Wait a minite. This feels familiar._

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when his mind became one with his surroundings. Hinata fell onto his knees and held his head low to the ground. After everything Hinata had thought that things would eventually get better, things had only gotten worse.

This familiar scent, the same feeling of the wall, the same aura of dirtiness.

The place where the memories began.

Hinata was at the place where he was raped...

 **Idk if this was a cliffhanger or not but HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Since its finally the weekend, I will be posting chapter 4 tomorrow. Review if you liked or if you have any suggestions .**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I am so sorry! In Chapter 3, I accidently had it so that Hinata had sent an e-mail to Takeda Sensei through his phone when his phone was supposed to be in his locker. NEVERTHELESS, DO NOT WORRY! I changed it to laptop. Anyways I will try to make this chapter long. Idk if the team will find out or nah about what happened to Hinata, but I guess I will do my best to make this interesting. As always, please feel free to review constructive criticism and other positive things. Do not forget to enjoy whatever this is.**

 **WARNINGS: Language and extremely gay volleyball club members (and bad grammar/spelling)**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Chapter 4 – Where the Truth (almost) Slipped Out.**

Hinata sighed as he the alarm started to buzz. He quickly swung his harm to where the buzzing sound was located, and hit the off button while he was still half-asleep. Hinata yawned, and sat up from his bed. He got up and out of his bed, and walked a bit around his room. His legs did not seem to hurt that much, the bruise was starting to fade, and his left thigh only hurts when it makes contact with something. He walked over to the box of bandages, and began to wrap his thigh. After getting un dressed out of his sleeping clothes and dressed into his school uniform, he quietly walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Today for breakfast, Hinata decided he was going to go with cereal. After pouring the cereal in the bowl, Hinata added milk, grabbed a spoon, and started to eat. While he was eating, his cereal he began to think. Hinata felt as if he was forgetting something important. That thought was quickly dismissed, because Hinata's eyes began to droop. He was tired, and started to drift asleep. Eventually, Hinata was out cold in the middle of the kitchen.

 _Hinata was definitely going crazy, mentally and physically. To have him subconsciously run from Tsukishima to the side of the school where "it" happened was not normal at all. Sure his mind was on it all the time, but this was not really supposed to happen. Maybe he was hallucinating? Maybe he was not actually at the side of the school, but at home in his bed with a cleared mind._

 _Nope, Hinata was definitely at the side of the school._

" _Hinata, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" a familiar voice asked._

 _Hinata turned his head sideways, towards the sound of a voice._

 _Hinata thought that he had lost Tsukishima, but sure enough, he was standing right in front of him with a confused and pissed off face. The blonde-haired person started walking towards Hinata; with an expression that he has never seen from him before. It almost looks like there is a bit of worry in his eyes. Tsukishima? Worrying about Hinata? Yes, Hinata has definitely lost his mind._

" _Hinata, you have a lot of explaining to do. If you think you can hide things forever, you are incorrect. Now tell me what's wrong."_

 _Hinata was pondering on whether or not he should tell Tsukishima or not about what happened, but before he could decide, Hinata collapsed on the floor._

 _His eyes scanned his surroundings. To the right of Hinata stood a Tsukishima with the same carefree expression he always has on, but with a hint of worry in his eyes. In front of Hinata was a forest that was full of trees. To the left of Hinata was a wall, the same wall where the accident happened. All of a sudden, all of those memories from that night came flooding into Hinata's train of thought. Kageyama, his gym bag, the throw up, the sign that said to go around the back side of the school, the back side of the school, the shadows, the four men, the one man, the gun, the rape, the call, the way home, the sleep, the shower, the razor, the cutting, the breakfast, the bandages, the Tsukishima, and the state in which Hinata was in right now._

 _All of these memories now clouded Hinata's mind, which now caused Hinata to cry. Tsukishima could not help to wonder what was wrong with the no-longer-little-ball-of-sunshine. Here the decoy was, at the school, supposed to be sick, just crying in front of Tsukishima. His eyes wandered over to the bag that Hinata was clutching in his hand. Since the plastic bag was, see through, he could see what was inside of the bag, and inside of it was a box of bandages. Tsukishima had no idea why Hinata would by buying bandages, let alone be outside of his house. It was clear to Tsukishima that Hinata was not sick, but there was more to the situation that just ditching school._

" _Hinata, why are you crying?" Tsukishima replied._

 _Tsukishima got no answers. Hinata simply stood up and ran. Despite all the bad, horrid memories, the aching in his bones and muscles, and the awkward situation, Hinata just simply ran. He felt as if it was the only thing he was good at, running. He did not want to be at the side of the school anymore. If only I had not run from Tsukishima, then I would not have ended up here. Hinata thought, as he ran towards his house. On the way there, he ran past the store that he bought the bandages. Luckily, for Hinata, his bike was still there._

 _Hinata removed his bike from the bike rack, got on, and pedaled as fast as he could. His legs were sore from all of the running that had happened recently, and his left thigh hurt like hell. It was most likely from all of the scars that lay horizontally on Hinata's thigh. While Hinata was biking home, many different thoughts had been floating around in Hinata's head. Part of him did not want Tsukishima to tell anyone about what happened, because Hinata just simply wanted to be all alone and wait the whole situation out. The other part of Hinata wanted Tsukishima to say something. Waiting the situation out did not really seem like an option, because everything was starting to get worse._

 _When Hinata had finally reached his house, he opened his door, closed the door, set down his keys, greeted his mom and Natsu, went upstairs, got undressed, took a shower, got dressed, set his alarm and went to sleep. Hinata did all of this as fast as possible._

 _All Hinata wanted to do was drift to sleep._

Hinata's head jerked upwards. He was still at his kitchen, with a bowl of half-eaten cereal lying in front of him. _So… that is what I forgot_. Hinata had forgotten about all of the events that happened last night. Hinata, who no longer had an appetite to eat, began to worry. He was worried that Tsukishima would say something to someone. He did not know how to put anything into words if he were forced to explain something. There was no point in worrying now, because he had other things to worry about. Hinata turned to look at his kitchen clock. He was late. Morning volleyball practice has already started. If Hinata were to bike his usual route to school, he might just make it on time. He must have slept for a long time. He was tired after all.

In a hurry, Hinata grabbed his backpack and rushed outside. He eventually reached his bike, and started to pedal. With each swing of his leg, Hinata became more and more exhausted. Every bump that Hinata came across, his backpack would slam against his back, the middle of his back, and bump against the part of his back were the bruise was located. Despite all the pain, Hinata eventually reached his destination, Karasuno High School.

Hinata got of his bike, and slowly walked it to where the bike rack was. After he secured his bike to the rack, he made his way to the entrance of the school.

Hinata was full of worries. Last night in the shower, Hinata had practiced putting on a fake smile to convince the others around him that he was ok, even though he was not. Hinata had gotten good at it, because he practiced all the time. Hinata was also worried that Tsukishima told someone. Hinata was in no condition to tell anyone what had actually happened to him.

He sighed and opened the school doors, semi-prepared for the worst that was about to come. His gaze lied upon a clock. Classes had started five minutes ago, so he was going to be late. When he passed by a bathroom, he decided to go in and look at what he looked like. His hands were pressed against cold steel, and he pushed open the door. He walked over to where the mirror was, and gasped.

Hinata looked like absolute crap.

His hair was not brushed at all. It was sticking out in all sorts of directions. His eyes were dark and he had severe eye bags. All he could really do now was act like the old Hinata, the Hinata that was actually clean.

Hinata sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. His heart was beating fast as he approached his classroom. His classroom was about 15 feet or so away when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Hinata?" a voice called out.

Hinata turned around to see whom the voice belonged to.

It was Takeda-sensei.

"I need to speak with you."

 **LOL sorry for the cliffhanger. Review if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions. Chapter 5 will be uploaded tomorrow. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 here we come! However, before my babbling continues I just wanted to clarify that the gun in chapter two was illegally bought. Someone mentioned that in the review section, and I wanted to let you know that it will be cleared up in later chapters. I have a good idea about this story, and if you are wondering, I am thinking of making this a long fic, so there will be many other chapters in case you were wondering. Anyways just a reminder I update every 1-3 days around the same time in case you have not noticed. As always, please leave rainbow reviews along with suggestions or constructive criticism, but no flames. On With the Story! And also huge kudos to judecarew for knowing what hinata did to pass time in his dream! (Tokyo ghoul reference)**

 **WARNINGS! Language, extremely awkward situations, and bad grammar/spelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I only one whatever the heck this plotline is, not the characters.**

 **Chapter 5 – Where the Covering Up Took place**

Hinata stared blankly at Takeda-sensei's back. With every step he took, butterflies flew carelessly around in Hinata's stomach. As his heartbeat grew in pace, he began to sweat nervously. The words echoed continuously inside of Hinata's head.

 _I need to speak with you._

 _I need to speak with you._

 _I need to speak with you._

Lies continuously raced through Hinata's head. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Takeda-sensei the truth, not now at least. What if Tsukishima told Takeda-sensei about what happened? The worst case-scenario would be that Tsukishima did tell him, the truth slipped out, they all hated him, and other bad things. _Calm down Hinata_ he thought in his mind. As the two of them, alone, turned a corner Hinata realized where he was going. He was going to the library. They both entered the library, and Takeda-sensei led Hinata to the far back of the room where no one could hear them. He motioned for Hinata to take a seat next to him, and he obliged. Hinata winced as he sat down, which cause Takeda-sensei to shoot Hinata a worried glance. His legs still hurt from all that has happened, and his thigh, even though it seemed to get better, felt even worse than before.

To break the awkward silence, Takeda-sensei began to speak.

"So, Hinata, how are you feeling?"

 _This man is definitely onto me._

This was going to be the ultimate test to see if Hinata could hide his true feelings, so he did his best to act normal.

"What are you talking about? I feel great!" Hinata exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air while putting on a fake smile.

Takeda-sensei just stared at him, almost as if he was analyzing his movements.

"Well that's great. Anyways I wanted to ask you something. Will you promise to answer truthfully?" Takeda-sensei asked. This questioned clarified all of Hinata's suspicions. Tsukishima definitely told Takeda-sensei about what happened outside of school. "Listen, Hinata, this morning when I saw you walk into school I noticed that you were limping, and I just wanted to know if everything was ok with you. Don't worry Hinata, you can talk to me."

 _Well maybe he did not tell him._

A wave of relief washed over Hinata. It looks like Takeda-sensei does not know after all, which was fine by Hinata. He quickly responded saying, "Its ok, Takeda-sensei, nothing serious actually happened. Last night I was thirsty and went downstairs to get some water. It was dark, so I accidently fell down the stairs. I will not be able to come to practice, but that is just for today though. Tomorrow I will be as good as new!" Hinata explained, pumping his fist in the air once again putting on another fake smile again.

"Well it is good to know that nothing serious has happened. I will tell the others for you explaining to them what had happened. I am glad that you told me, and sorry for keeping you from class. See you around." Takeda-sensei said. After he said this, he got up and started walking towards the door, exiting the library. However, before exiting, he stopped and turned to face Hinata. "Oh, and Hinata, if there is anything else that's going on, you can always come and talk to me."

The words that Takeda-sensei spoke caught Hinata buy surprise. Maybe he was onto him, after all. "Don't worry, Takeda-sensei, I will." Hinata said, while smiling a fake smile once again. Hinata got up off the Library floor, and exited the room. He made his way to his locker, and stopped his movements when he opened it. In his locker, Hinata's cell phone and gym bag were still in there. He sighed as he made room for his bag, getting all the books for his classes, and shut the locker. He made sure to put his cellphone on mute before putting it in his pocket, and proceeded to walking to his class.

As he walked in the classroom, all eyes where one him. He broke the silence, by talking to his teacher. "Sorry I am late. Takeda-sensei had to speak with me." The teacher silently nodded and told him to take his seat. Throughout the whole class, Hinata just stared blankly at the wall. Soon enough, the bell rang and all the students proceeded to exit the classroom. Unfortunately, for Hinata, the teacher had other plans. "Hinata, I need to speak with you." The teacher said. _It seems like all the teachers need to speak with me._ Reluctantly, Hinata walked over to the teacher and sighed as he took a seat in a desk in the front of the classroom.

"As you are aware, Hinata, you missed school yesterday, so you will need to make up a days' worth of notes and school work. Luckily, for you, we did not take notes yesterday, because we had a test. So, you need to retake that test today." As he said this, he handed Hinata the test that Hinata was supposed to take yesterday. _Crap, I totally forgot about the test yesterday_. Hinata just sighed as he began the test. He was relieved, because the test was not that hard. This was the only subject Hinata did well on, so he took the test knowing 75% of the answers (which was good for Hinata). Halfway through the test, Hinata started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The way his teacher was staring at him made him feel on edge. Eventually, the teacher stood up and made his way over to Hinata. He put his face right in front of Hinata's, so it was only about five inches away, which made Hinata feel uncomfortable.

"So, how's the test going?" he asked in a tone similar to a conversation between two kids.

"U-uhhh…it's going fine?" Hinata said, in a more questioning manner.

The teacher took Hinata's test from him, and ripped it in half. He watched as the teacher slowly walked over to the trashcan, and throws the test away.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked. Well, more like yelled at the teacher.

"Tell me Hinata," he said as he slowly walked over to him, "what was the real reason that you missed school?" he asked. Hinata had no response, which made the teacher very impatient. Soon the teacher was standing over Hinata, looking down on him. "Was it because you were sick? Where you not feeling well? Did something happen at home? Is someone bullying you?" With every question, the teachers arms reached out until eventually his hands were cupped around Hinata's face. "Or…was it because you were raped?" At this question, Hinata let out a loud gasp. Tears were falling down his face, and he lost the will to speak.

 _How was I figured out? How does he know? Where there really security cameras that night?_ All of Hinata's thoughts ended when he was jerked back to reality buy a loud _smack!_ Did the teacher just, slap him? "Now listen, you are going to meet me tonight after school at that same "spot", understood?" _How the heck did he know?_ "Now you are probably wondering how I know. Well…that's because I was there."

 **Well, that was Chapter 5. It was kinda rushed, so no flames! By the way, in the next Chapter it will be much longer, and will clear up this chapter. No flames in reviews and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yah this is totally the sixth chapter. I honestly thought I would quite but I get all these awesome reviews and I'm just like what the heck. But anyways here's the sixth chapter! I kinda procrastinated this update, but hopefully chapter seven will be up tomorrow. Also I kinda wrote the first half of this chapter in school lol xD. BUT OMG I finally found myself a beta, so I will try to get update my chapters as soon as possible. Oh yeah and please feel free to review rainbows and suggestions, but no flames.**

 **WARNINGS: Semi-self-harm, mentions of non-con, OOC Hinata, language, and of course, as always, by bad grammar and spelling.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 6 – Where the Comfort is Found**

"W-what d-do mean…y-you where there?" Hinata shakily asked his sensei towering over him. What does he mean by he was there? Hinata probably knew he was there at the time, but is too traumatized to recall back to "those events". Sensei simply replied with "you will found out soon enough." Hinata was more confused than scared. The one thing that Hinata was set on was getting the hell out of here. Hinata got up from the ground and walked over to the door. Before he could leave, his sensei called out something. "If you do not show up, I will have my friend rape you all over again."

* * *

The rest of school was living hell.

As he walked from class to class, the same words were replaying in his head repeatedly. _"Meet me in the same spot."_ In addition, _"If you do not show up, I will have my friend rape you all over again."_ Hinata was not stupid enough to go there, but he could not help but wonder what would happen to him if he did not show up to where Sensei wanted to meet with him. Eventually the bell rang, which concluded that school was over. Hinata already knew he was not going to practice, and went straight to the bathroom. He headed to the stall, opened the door, and locked it behind him. At this point, he did not care if people thought that he was tacking a massive shit, just as long as he could be alone.

As he sat on the toilet with his leg scrunched up, hands on his face, not matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the tears inside of him. Hinata was scared. If he actually showed up, who knows what his sensei would do to him. He sat in the bathroom stall in complete silence, unsure about what he should do in his current situation. As far as Hinata could tell, no one was in the bathroom, which meant that Hinata was alone. He sat there in a peaceful silence, wishing that he could stay like this forever.

"Oi, dumbass, you in here?"

Hinata jumped up in surprise, causing him to bang his left leg on the toilet paper dispenser. This action made Hinata yelp in pain, because the impact caused Hinata's self-inflicted scars on his left thigh to re-open. Hinata's face was stained with dry tears from seconds ago. As Hinata struggled to wipe the tears off his face, he heard footsteps coming towards the stall.

"Hinata, is everything alright?"

"K-kageyama?"

Hinata did not know what to do, yet again. He slowly turned the lock on the stall door, and silently walked out. Hinata could not help but smile at the expression on Kageyama's face. His mouth was slightly ajar, and even though his eyes looked the same as ever, Hinata could tell that there was a hint of concern. This is a side from Kageyama that Hinata has never seen before. It made Hinata smile on the inside, but on the outside, Hinata looked like complete shit.

His hair was all ruffled up, and he had severe eye bags. His right cheek had a vague handprint, as if someone had slapped him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were tearstains on his face. The feature that stood out the most on Hinata's face was his smile. To someone looking at him normally, his smile would seem like an ordinary genuine smile. To Kageyama, it was a fake smile, which meant that there was something wrong with Hinata. Besides his face, everything else seemed fine, besides Hinata's left leg. Blood was dripping down his leg from his left thigh. Something was definitely wrong, but Kageyama will save the questioning for later.

Hinata had no idea what to do. He did not want Kageyama to see him like this, but it was too late for that. Besides, Hinata needs help, quickly. In his, mind, a bunch of different thoughts on what to say where floating around in his head. After what felt like an hour of thinking, Hinata concluded.

He was scared, and needed help, so he was going to tell Kageyama.

"K-kageyama…c-can I t-talk…to y-you Hinata asked in a shaky, hushed tone. His graze drifted downwards as he was waiting for a reply from Kageyama. "No problem, Hinata, you can tell me whatever you need to get out." Kageyama said. He reached out to Hinata and engulfed him in a warm, gentle hug, letting him cry on Kageyama. This was the first time, in a long time, that Hinata had actually felt safe.

"Well, you can tell me everything you need to on the roof, but first let's clean up your leg."

Hinata directed his gaze from the ground to Kageyama, coming eye-to-eye with him. Kageyama had eyes of concern and worry while Hinata's eyes were filled with sadness, fear, and worry. This was the first time that Kageyama has seen Hinata, without the usual fire in his eyes.

Hinata could not show his leg to the nurse. There was no way in hell he was going to show his self-inflicted scars to authority. Well, not yet at least. For now, Hinata was only ready to tell Kageyama. Actually he is not ready to tell him yet, but he needs to.

"A-actually, I can't." Hinata said with a worry filled tone.

"Why not! You are bleeding, and obviously hurt! Kageyama said with a raised voice. Kageyama just realized that he had unintentionally yelled at Hinata, and was temporarily ashamed of himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Kageyama said, apologizing.

Hinata just sighed as he broke out of the bear hug with Kageyama. He took Kageyama's hand and dragged him across the school and onto the roof. Throughout the trip, he tried to ignore the weird stares from the teachers and students he ignored the blush on his face from holding Kageyama's hand, he ignored the pounding of his hear that was loud enough for the both of them to hear, and most of all he ignored the thoughts in his mind that were predicting the outcome of telling Kageyama.

When the two volleyball players reached the roof, Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand. He motioned for Kageyama to follow him to a spot on the roof where no one will be able to hear them. As he sat down, his ass started to ache. He tried to ignore the pain as he built up the courage to tell Kageyama.

Hinata just looked down in defeat as he shook his head. "I do not really have an appetite right now."

Hinata could not help but feel helpless as Kageyama looked at him with pity. _Whatever that had happened to Hinata must have been bad_ Kageyama thought. He did not want to rush things with Hinata, but he wanted to know what happened to him and also wants to know if he can be of any help to the decoy.

"Kageyama, if I tell you w-what happened, p-please promise m-me…" Hinata said, pausing for a moment trying to re-collect himself, "please promise me that you will not look at me differently." As Hinata finished his sentence, Kageyama froze. _Why would I look at him differently?_ Kageyama thought.

"Hinata, you know that no matter what I will always think of you as the loud, annoying, idiotic, happy, weird ball of sunshine you are. Now spit it out already, I want to know what's wrong."

Hinata could not help but smile at Kageyama's blunt, but affectionate statement. Maybe things will turn out fine after all.

"Ok, but if I tell you, w-will you help me?" Hinata said with absolute plead in his eyes. "Of course I will, baka, I will help you no matter what." Kageyama said reassuringly.

"Ok, well I-I…I" Hinata could not finish his sentence. He started to sob. The words would not escape his mouth no matter how hard Hinata tried. The tears started to flow, and would not stop. The memories would not stop flowing out. Hinata sat there feeling shitty as ever. "Hinata don't worry dumbass everything will be fine. Just relax and stop worrying. I'm here for you." Kageyama said in an effort to calm Hinata down

Hinata needed a different tactic. Instead of trying to tell Kageyama everything piece by piece, he decided to tell Kageyama everything at once.

"Well it all started when I left to get my gym bag that I had accidently left in my locker. When I reached, the school there was barf in the hallway along with a sign telling us to go around the side way of the school. When I went around, I started to get scared because the atmosphere was creepy. Before you know it there are four guys behind me!" At this point Hinata was practically screaming with tears running down his face. "A-after they surrounded me and started to b-beat me up. T-then three of them left and, a-and, and…" Hinata clutched Kageyama's shirt and looked straight into his eyes as he continued his rant. "He violated me! He fucking raped me Kageyama, fucking raped me! After that, I felt so lonely and dirty. When I got home, I cut. I fucking cut. Then today at school, one of my sensei had me stay after class! Then he hit me and told me to meet in the same spot where "it" happened! KAGEYAMAAAAA…you have to help me! PLEASE!"

Hinata was sobbing on Kageyama's shoulder, and Kageyama was crying along with Hinata. _How could someone do this to Hinata? Who would hurt his innocence as violently and sick as that? I am going to kill that fucking bastard that did this to Hinata._ Kageyama felt helpless, but not as helpless as Hinata. _HOW COULD I NOT HAVE KNOWN!_ Soon, Kageyama felt responsible for what had happened to Hinata. _If only I had been there when Hinata needed it the most._

(Line break)

Practice was going fairly well for all of the Karasuno Volleyball club members. Everyone was present, except for Kageyama and Hinata. The libero was busy receiving serves form Yamaguchi and Asahi; Tsukishima was working on his blocks with Tanaka, while Daichi and Sugawara were talking with all the other players. Soon, Coach Ukai came out of the clubroom, with a confused look on his face.

"Where are Hinata and Kageyama?" he asked to all of the Volleyball players. They all fell silent as Takeda-sensei answered Coach Ukai's question.

"Hinata told me he was not feeling well, so he will not be coming to practice today. As for Kageyama, I do not know where he-"

Takeda-sensei's words were cut short by the loud crash of the gym doors. As if on cue, Kageyama and Hinata walked in, but something was not quite right. Scratch that, something was definitely wrong. Kageyama looked like he had just been crying, and Hinata, who still looked like complete shit, was clung to Kageyama's shoulder, sobbing. The sight of their fantastic duo in this current state causes all of the Karasuno Volleyball players mouth's to open. There was an awkward silence between everyone, until Kageyama broke the spoke.

"We need to talk, and it is serious."

 **Sorry for the crap beginning and the cliché ending, I could not really think of anything else since I have** _ **TEMPORARY**_ **writers block. Please review if you liked, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7 UPDATED

**Since I sorta lied and said that I would post a chapter, but ended up posting one today, GOMENESAI! But anyways I got sick and crap, but no need to fear becauseI will make this the longest chapter in thios story! (so far)! And I will make sure to make this chapter extra interesting (maybe, idk if will or not but only time will tell. ;D. Anyways THANKS SO FUCKIN MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Without them I could never continue. I read all of them and take them into consideration so please continue (if you wanna). Here is this chapter!**

 **WARNINGS: Over protective Karasuno High V-Ball team, violence, langauge, mentions of non-con, BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. (Also sorry if I offended anyone.)**

 **Chapter 7 – Where Love Took Its Place**

It was so silent, you would notice if an ant was crawling around in the gym.

Hinata's and Kageyama's appearance was one that the Karasuno Volleyball team would not have dreamed of witnessing. This usually happy, bickering dou was now broken and silent. Kageyama had dried tear marks on his face and was wearing a sad expression, but Hinata, on the other had, looked like absolute shit. His hair, which was extremely tangled, was shagging down infront of his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his arm was swung over Kageyama for support. It looked like all of his weight was put on his right leg, because his left leg had blood dripping down from his thigh. As Hinata's head was down, Kageyama's was up, and he had plea in his eyes.

Everything was silent for a while, until all hell broke loose all at once.

"Hinata, Kageyama, are you okay!"

"Oh my god you both look terrible!"

"Holy crap, what happened!"

"You both look like you where ran over by a bus or something!"

"I will beat the shit out of the person who did this to you!"

Silence was no longer present in the room, but chaos was. Everyone was throwing out questions to the dou asking them if they were ok, or what had happened. The whole team, including Tsukishima, either had an expression of sadness and worry, or an expression of anger towards the person who did this to the two of them. Takeda-sensei was panicing on what to do, and Coach Ukai looked completemly dumbfounded.

"Everybody! Quit down! Back up and let the two of them explain." Daichi-senpai's voice echoed throughout the gym, and everyone did what they were told. It was too awkward to talk about something serious in the middle of the gym like this, so Coach Ukai told everyone to go into the club room. Hinata and Kageyama entered first, the team following, and the Coach and Sensei coming in close behind. Once everyone was situation and semi-comfortable, Takeda-sensei procceded.

"So, will you two mind telling us what happened."

Kageyama slowly bent down and whispered something into Hinata's ear. After a while, Hinata nodded and began to speak, while clutching onto Kageyama's hand (wich went unoticed).

"If I tell you, will you all help me?"

"Of course Hinata! We have your back no matter what, and it will stay like this forever. Feel free to come to us anytime you like, and we will always be there, but we cannot help you if we do not know what happened." Nishinoya said in a reassuring tone.

"O-ok..well, I do not know where to start really, but I'll try telling you. It all started on the day of practice, where I unexpectedly did not show up for practice. I had left my gym bag in my locker, so I went back to get it a-and there was throw up in the hallway, but I really wanted to go to practice, so I went around the backside of the school. When I got there I-I…I, I u-ummm…I" Hinata was at a loss of words, once again. There where tears running down his face, and everyone was extremely worried. They haven't once seen Hinata like this, and they all wanted to help him the best as they could. "Shhhh…Hinata it is ok. You do not have to continue if you do not want to, ok? Sugawara said in a calm, motherly tone. "No it is fine, sorry I am just freaking out." Hinata replied. After a couple of long, deep breathes, Hinata continued. "So when I got there, four p-people came up to me a-and…and, they where d-drunk, so t-they they beat me up a-and…a-and t-they….raped me!" Those words felt really dirty coming out of Hinata's mouth. When those filthy words escaped, everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, and all eyes where wide. Nothing could be heard, exept for the sobs coming out of Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata…I-I'm so sorry." Tanaka said. There where nods and mumbles of agree, but no one said anything. To everyone's surprise, Tsukishima spoke up.

"So that's why." Tsukishima said, with an angered expression on his face.

So that's why when you accidently ran to the school, you got all freaked out! That is not right! Why did you not say anything to me then! But that does not explain the bandages. Why where you buying bandages on your 'sick' day. Why, Hinata, why?" Tsukishima said in a calm, but urgent tone. Everyone was shocked at Tsukishima's outbust, and they all turned to Hinata for an explanation.

"I was getting to that! After I was 'you know what' I went home and went staight to sleep. When I woke up I felt really worthless and violated so I took a shower. When I was in the shower I came across a razor and cut myself! I felt so hopeless and I did not know what to do so I hurt myself! The pain distracted me from reality so I did not stop. Later that day I went to go buy bandages, but I ran into Tsukishima at the store. I paniced so I ran as fast as I could. I didn't really pay attention, so I accidently ended up running to the same spot. I freaked when I realised that I was 'there' so when Tsukishima ran over to me that was why I was paniced, so I ran to my bike, and biked to my home as fast as possible! That night I cried myself to sleep, and dreaded the next moring. When I went to school, Takeda-sensei approached me and asked if I was ok or not, but I lied and said I was fine. Later that day in school one of my sensei held me behind for class, hit me, and told me that he was there last night. He also said to go to that same spot after school, and if I didn't he would hurt me! I am really scared, and I do not want to go! Please, help me!" Hinata was practicly flowing rivers right onto Kageyama's lap. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Yamaguchi was practicly crying, and Tsukishima looked really pissed off. Nishinoya and Tanaka looked like they could murder the people who did this to Hinata. Ennoshita was also crying along with Yamaguchi. Asahi looked extremely worried for Hinata and had tears welling up in his eyes. Daichi and Sugawara had really pissed off expressions, that could make any grown man cry. Coach Ukai was completely shocked, and Takeda-sensei was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness. Kageyama had his head down low, and was extremely angry, but not as much as Daichi and Sugawara. Hinata, on the other hand, was bawling his eyes out. Finally, Coach Ukai spoke.

"Well, today's practice is obviously dissmissed early. Hinata, I am so sorry that this has happened. Words will never be able to explain what you are going through right now. I want you to know that everything will be ok. The people who did this to you will be locked away, and you will be safe. You said that the sensei wanted you to meet with him at the same place?" Coach Ukai said this, and looked at Hinata, who nodded in response to The coach's question.

"Well, in order to lock him up forever, you will need to go to where he wants to meet you, but please don't worry, because we will be right there next to you. Once we will arrive, I will hold him down while Takeda-sensei calls the police. Then he will be taken to jail, and you will be safe forever. As for the other three, they will probably get the message and leave you alone, but if they decide to mess with you again just know that we will always have your back no matter what." After Ukai had his miniature speech of comfort, he walked over to Hinata and held out his hand in front of Hinata. Hinata glady accepted it, and wiped his tears as he made his way to the exit of the clubroom.

"Well what are you waiting for! Let's send this guy to jail forever!" Hinata said, pumping his fists into the air.

This was the Hinata that everyone knew and loved.

As the team made there way to the far side of the school, Hinata couldn't help but smile. He hadn't felt this happy in ages. His decision was final. Hinata was going to meet him where "it" happened. But this time, he had all of his friends behind him.

 **Timeskip – 30 minutes later**

The team had been hanging around the far side of the school for a while now. Takeda-sensei was pacing back and forth with his phone is his hands. Coach Ukai looked like he was ready to pounce anyone in sight, but the team was no better. Nishinoya and Tanaka were running around with there fists up threating to kill the persong who hurt Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were lounding around, backs against the wall looking bored. Kageyama was sitting next to Hinata, who was somehow alseep. Asahi was doing his best to try and comfort Hinata. Ennoshita was doing his best to calm down Suga and Daichi, who were standing completely still, but with murderous expressions one their faces. This went on for about 15 minutes, until a loud, deep voice put everyone on edge.

"I thought I told you to go alone."

All heads, eyes, and bodys turned towards the sound of the voice. From behind a corner, a two-meter tall man submerged from the shadows. He looked unarmed, but he probably had a knife stashed in his brown, zipped up jacket.

"You never said that." Hinata said, who had apparently woken up from his nap. Looking up, Hinata's eyes widened at the familiar tone of the voice. _This is the man who took my virginity_ Hinata thought to himself.

Coach Ukai had quickly attack from behind and secured his arms on the man's elbows. The man did not protest, which was weird, but no one decided to mention it. While the man was in the Coach's arms, everyone on the volleyball team, including Tsukishima and Kageyama, took turns punching or kicking the man. Daichi had to restrain both Nishinoya and Tanaka, because they were both taking it too far. To everyone's surprise, the man showed no sign of resistance, which put everyone on edge. After everyone was done with his beating up, Takada-sensei spoke to the man. "I will now be calling the police for what you have done to Hinata. You will now be locked up forever." As Takeda-sensei talked, he quickly opened up his phone and dialed 911.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

"OH…I would like to report an abuse rape."

" _Ok sir, what is your location?"_

"Karasuno High School. I am at the far side of the school where the forest is located. Please hurry!"

" _The police and an ambulance will be arriving shortly."_

"Ok, thanks so much!" Takeda-sensei said hanging up. As he closed his phone, he calmly walked over to where Hinata and Kageyama where standing. "Please don't worry, Hinata, I just called the police and they will be here shortly so there is no need to worry, ok?" Takeda-sensei said, trying his best to reassure Hinata. "Well he is right, Shoyo, I will be going to jail for a long, long time. But before I do, I would like to do something first, almost like a farewell gift." All eyes were on him once again, but they were all filled with hate and anger. "And what kind of parting gift could you possibly be talking about!" Nishinoya asked in a pissed off, mocking tone."

"Well, as you wish, I shall tell you. Actually, how about I show you?" As he said this, all suspicions where confirmed immediately in the moment. The Karasuno Volleyball club had been wondering why the man was holding back. Well, he was not holding back anymore.

Coach Ukai's grip on the man had slightly weakened. The man took this opportunity to escape his hold, grab his wrists, jut out his side and flipped him over his shoulder. "Coach Ukai! Are you okay?" Every one rushed over to the poor coach, but the rapist would not let them. As Nishinoya approached to Coach Ukai, the man proceeded to throw a punch at the libero, who quickly dodge the punch. Unfortunately, this left his right side open, which then led to Nishinoya receiving a blow to his right side by the man's big foot. The kick was full of so much force that the poor libero flew over the Coach's body, causing Nishinoya to ram into the school wall. Everyone gasped, and rushed towards the man in anger. As Daichi tried to punch the man in the face, he quickly dodged, but Tanaka was quick to attack him from behind the man. To Tanaka's misfortune, the man had good reflexes. He quickly blocked it with his elbow, spun around, and punched Tanaka right in the face. Everyone then decided to take the man on. It was a slaughter fest full of curses and beatings. This cycle continued until the whole team was beaten up senseless to a point in which they were bleeding a lot. The good news was that the man was also beaten pretty badly, even worse than the Volleyball Club. The only people who were unarmed where Kageyama, Hinata, and Takeda-sensei, who had decided not to interfere. As far as the three of them could tell, no one seemed to have any serious injuries physically. Everyone could here sirens in the distance, and the ambulance and police had eventually showed up. The ambulance quickly put everyone who was knock unconscious onto stretchers, and led them into the ambulance. The cop quickly arrested the man, who was, by no surprise, drunk and screaming in protest. The cop eventually motioned for Takeda-sensei, Kageyama, and Hinata into a cop car. Hinata was too shocked to speak, to hear, or to process what was going on. The only thing that Hinata could process where those exact words that repeated in in his head repeatedly.

 _You are going to be safe now_

Those words continuously flowed through his mind until he arrived at the police station. As he silently got out of the car, he clung to Kageyama's arm. Everything was happening all at once it left Hinata completely confused, but not alone. As he walked into the police station, Hinata followed Takeda-sensei up to the front desk to fill out a form.

"Would you like me to fill out the form, or would you feel more comfortable filling it out yourself." Takeda-sensei asked, with a comforting expression on his face.

"It's ok, I can fill it out."

Hinata grabbed the pen and form, and proceeded to writing. The pen felt cold on his hand, and he filled out the form as quickly as possible. The thing Hinata wanted the most was for all of this to be over, for his team to be safe, for him to be with Kageyama, for the people who did this to him to be locked away, for everything to go back to normal. Halfway throughout filling out the form, tears began to flow down his face, eventually making their way down to the tile floor.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Kageyama asked, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder, looking into Hinata's eyes with his own. "Yeah I'm fine; I just got a little carried away." Hinata responded and started quickly wiping the tears off his face. After he filled out the form, he handed it to the woman at the desk, and took a seat, waiting for questioning.

"Shoyo Hinata, for questioning," a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, wearing a cop uniform with her brown hair tied in a tight bun, said to Hinata. Hinata, accompanied by Kageyama, followed her into a room. There was another person in the room waiting for them. The officer and detective took a seat at a medium sized white table. Kageyama and Hinata sat across from the two of them and the room was full of tension. _I just want to get all of this crap over with_ Hinata thought.

"Hello, I am officer Mikatsuki, and this is Detective Ichimaki, and we will be questioning the two of you. Before we begin, I just want to tell you that the man who did this to you is locked up, and he can no longer hurt you. Another thing I want to add is please tell us everything; we are here to help you." She said with a reassuring tone. After that, the detective started the questioning.

"How long as he hurt you."

"It happened once."

"Can you tell me what he did to you exactly?"

"Well, he beat me up, and then raped me."

"Who knows about this?"

"Just my volleyball team, coach, and Takeda-sensei."

"Is there anything else going on that we need to know?"

"No, not really."

"So, it was just a one night thing?"

"Sort of. It was just a one night thing, but then one of my sensei confronted me about it."

"What did he do?"

"All he did was hit me across the face and told me to meet him at the same spot where I was raped."

"Was the man who raped you drunk at the time?"

"Yes."

The questioning went one for about another minute or so until it was finally over. Hinata's heart was beating so fast that everyone in the room could hear it. The detective asked Kageyama a few questions, but the questioning was mostly focused on Hinata.

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for your cooperation it is very much appreciated. In addition, I wanted to let you know that all of your friends are safe and in healthy condition. They should be able to play volleyball again in one to three weeks, nothing too serious. They are going to be release today, and will be at school on Monday. Your sensei will also be arrested, and you will be safe again. Oh and one more thing before you leave. I will not be informing your mom about this, but I will be entrusting you to that task. Call me if you need anything else, and stay safe out there." He said. He handed Kageyama and Hinata his card with his name and number.

Thank the lord that the questioning was over. All Hinata and Kageyama wanted to do was go home. They eventually made their way over to where Takeda-sensei was. Apparently, while Hinata and Kageyama where being questioned, had be dropped off at his place, which then drove his car to the station. His car was currently parked in front of the station. Hinata could see Takeda-sensei waving from the driver's seat, motioning for the two of them to get into the car. As Kageyama opened the door for Hinata, he quickly climbed in the back, followed by Kageyama who closed the door behind him.

"Hinata, you should call your mom and tell her what happened, and if you want, you can stay at my place." Kageyama offered. Hinata nodded his head, and eventually fell asleep onto Kageyama's lap. Today as been an extremely long and tiring day, and everyone was exhausted. Kageyama opened his phone, and dialed the Hinata household. He explained everything to Hinata's mom as quickly and clearly as possible. He could hear sobs on the other end of the line. She understood the situation and approved of Hinata staying over at Kageyama's place. Kageyama's parents were off on a business trip, so he did not need his parent's approval. He told Takeda-sensei his address, and they eventually arrived at Kageyama's house.

"Oi, sleepyhead, wake up."

"Where am I?" he asked groggily while rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"We are at my house, dumbass, you are sleeping over remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Hinata said with excitement as he remembered that he was staying over at Kageyama's place for the night.

The two said their goodbyes to Takeda-sensei, and walked to Kageyama's place. As the two approached the door, Hinata decided ask Kageyama a question.

"Hey, Kageyama, why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Well, I assumed you did not want to be alone after all that had happened, so I offered for you to stay over at my place. Don't worry about clothes and all that, because you can just borrow some of mine. Since we do not have school tomorrow, you do not have to worry about school uniforms. As for dinner, there are some leftovers from last night that I can heat up if you want me to?"

"Nah, I'm too tired to eat, and I'm not that hungry anyways. Plus that did not really answer my question."

"It is because you are my friend, dumbass! Do you need any other explanation?"

"Nope, that answers my question perfectly fine."

As Kageyama turned his house key, unlocking the door, the two of them stepped inside. Hinata proceeded upstairs to shower, while Kageyama got him a pair of clothes.

"Hinata! Put your dirty clothes in the laundry bin next to the bathroom door! I will put a pair of clean clothes outside of the bathroom door for you! If you do not know where the bathroom is, it is the third door to your left after you head up the stairs!" Kageyama yelled up at Hinata, who replied with an ok.

Hinata stripped of his clothes, and put them in the bin that was exactly where Kageyama said it was located. Once he entered the bathroom, he filled the tub with hot water and got in. He soaked in the water, and relaxed. _Today has been a really long day,_ Hinata thought, _I wonder if it is all finally over_. He sat there in a comfortable silence, just thinking back on all that has happened. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hinata, your clothes are on the other side of this door. Please don't take too long because I need to shower too dumbass." Kageyama said. Hinata could hear the faint sound of clothes plopping onto the floor, and quietly listened to Kageyama's footsteps as he walked away from the door. After washing up with soap and shampoo, Hinata grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off. Silently, he opened the door, and sure enough, his clothes were right in front of him. After putting on his clothes, (Kageyama's actually) he looked at himself in the mirror. Hinata could not help but chuckle at the sight before him. Kageyama's clothes were excessively big on Hinata, but they sure were comfortable. He wrapped his damp hair in a towel before heading towards Kageyama's room. As he opened the door, Kageyama gasped as he looked at Hinata.

"What! Do I have something on my face or…?"

"No dumbass! It's just that you look c-cute with my clothes on you…"

This statement made both of the boys blush a deep, crimson red. "What makes you say that!" Hinata said half teasingly half annoyingly.

"N-nothing! Shut up dumbass!"

Kageyama got out his bed and ran into the bathroom. This made Hinata laugh a genuine laugh, one that he has not laughed in a long time. As Hinata climbed into Kageyama's bed, he embraced the warmth. The blanket felt warm on Hinata's skin. Hinata closed his eyes has he tried to drift asleep.

15 minutes later, Kageyama walked into his room, done with his shower, and came across a sight that he would not have ever dreamed of seeing. Hinata was sound asleep in _his_ bed, wearing _his_ clothes, under _his_ blankets. A slight smirk came across Kageyama's face as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed, trying his best not to wake up Hinata from his sleep.

"Hey Kageyama?"

"Hinata! Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, not really."

"So…today was a crazy day wasn't it?"

"It sure was Kageyama?"

"You sure you are ok?"

"As long as I have my friends with me, I will always be ok."

This conversation between the two of them continued for about a good ten minutes. They would talk about normal things such as Volleyball, school, and other everyday life. Eventually, they were both becoming tired and decided to end the conversation.

"Hey, Hinata, it is getting pretty late don't you think? You should get some sleep."

"You are right, I am getting tired, but before I go to sleep, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hinata, what is it?"

"Will you promise to stay by my side no matter what?"

"Of course Hinata, I will be next to you every step of the way. As long as the whole Karasuno Volleyball team is here, you will safe." And with that, they both fell asleep.

" _You will be safe"_

 _For now…_

 **So yeah, that was the ending. I decided that there will not be another chapter, and it ends here. Lol jk, there is still the sequel. Chapter one of the sequel will be out tomorrow. ALSO SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE CHAPTER WHEN IT HAD THE CRAP ENDING! Anyways hope you enjoyed this! Also the AN will be deleted and crap so yeah. HAVE A NICE DAY! (and look out for the sequel ;D)**


End file.
